Teach Me Something Meaningful
by Adaissquishy
Summary: AU Swanfire Fanfic set in the Enchanted Forest. What happens when Princess Emma wants more than just math lessons from her new math tutor Rated: T


AU Swanfire Fanfic set in the Enchanted Forest.

What happens when Princess Emma wants more than just math lessons from her new math tutor

Rated: T, no nudity but you know other stuff

"Princess, come now. This is the sixth dress you have tried on this morning." The young woman's room was covered in dressed of varying styles, shapes and colors. Johanna had never had such trouble helped the princess get ready in the morning. In fact most of the time she begged to wear her hunting outfit because it was far more comfortable than a corset and layers of tulle.

Emma let out a big sigh as she sat down on the wooden chair in front of her vanity. She ran her fingers through her hair. 'Will he notice me in this dress?' She glanced at her appearance in mirror. Her hair had been pinned up with soft curls framing her face. A simply silver tiara sat a top of her blonde locks. Her dress was pale green with an elegant but simple empire waist cut. The smile that graced her face soon faded. "Ugh, Johanna. Are you sure that this looks nice on me?"

The maid placed a gentle hand on Emma's shoulder. "You look beautiful in anything dear. I don't see why you are fretting so much today. You are just having your lessons with Sir Baelfire."

'It isn't the lessons. It's him.' Emma had gone through many tutors in her life. Most of them were the boring old men type who bored her so much she often skipped lessons to go hunting in the woods behind her house. Her mother had decided to look for a tutor closer to her age in the hopes that someone younger would be able to keep the lesson more interesting.

After several months of searching the kingdom, her mother found Sir Baelfire working in the library of his step-mother. He had been teaching the orphans of his village how to read, write, draw and do basic mathematics. It took several more months of convincing him to come to the palace but since the moment she had met him she found that he hadn't left her thoughts.

"I know they are just lessons Johanna. Alright, I am going now. I will see you this evening."

She quickly made her way down the long cobblestone corridors leading towards the library. The closer she got towards the giant ornate doors the faster her heart seemed to race. 'Calm down Emma. It is just a math lesson. Nothing to fret over'

As she reached her hand towards the door knob the door suddenly opened. "Eeep" She jumped back in surprise. There in the doorway stood her tutor. His eyes pierced her through in a way she wasn't ready to admit. A large smile crossed his face as he wiped a few stray hairs from his face. "Your majesty" he bowed never letting his eyes leave hers. "I was wondering if you were going to attend today's lessons. You are running late." He moved to allow her access into the room.

"Sir Baelfire, it is hardly something I can help. If I were any earlier than I wouldn't have been dressed. I am sure that would cause quite the sensation around the palace the princess showing up in her undergarments to your lesson." She smiled to herself as brushed past him.

His face flushed red as he slowly closed the door. He didn't turn around for a few moments as Emma took her seat. "Sir Baelfire, are you alright?"

He shook his head and turned around, a light pink still gracing his face. "Yes, sorry. I am fine" He coughed a few times as he pretended to remove dust from his chocolate colored pants. She hadn't expected her comment to affect him so much but a sense of pride swelled within her. "Are you sure? Your face looks a little more pink than normal."

Baelfire chuckled, rummaging through the papers on top of his very unorganized desk. "Princess Emma, you should perhaps spend more time on your homework than on your quips you might actually learn something."

"Please, none of this is valuable. Math? When is a queen going to need to know any of that?"

"Well, if you consider what we are studying to be meaningless what is something you would prefer to study?"

Emma's heart was beating at a hummingbirds pace. 'You...I would want to study you. But I can't stay that. That is way to forward. He is my tutor. A really hot tutor but still.' Her thoughts began to search for the appropriate response. She hadn't noticed that he had kneeled down in front of her. His face was full of concern as he reached and gently placed his hand on top of hers. Now she was the one who was blushing.

"Emma" His husky voice shook something inside her. Before she knew it she had wrapped her arms around his neck and her lips were against his. It only took a moment before he returned her affections. Desire. Passion. Lust. Everything that had been building up for months found its way into their kiss. After a few minutes longer there lips parted and both of them just stared at each other, chests heaving for much needed oxygen. Both of them slowly stood up until their bodies were almost touching yet neither of them dared to go further.

"Princess...I...we can't do this. You and I...I am...I am no one to you. I am the son of a spinner. And you...you are...the most beautiful and wonderful woman I have ever met but you are a princess and...you deserve better than me." He turned his back to her, picked up his satchel next to his desk but before he could make it to the door Emma blocked his path. Whenever he tried to move around her she would step into his path.

"Don't you think I know who you are? Who you really are?"

"I am just your tutor. I shouldn't be anything more to you than that."

"Well you are more than that to me. You treat me like a person and not a princess. You are a kind, generous and wonderful man. I don't need to know anymore than that Baelfire."

Before she knew it Emma was pushed back against the library door with Baelfires body pressed tightly against hers. She felt his breath against her face.

"What...um...Baelfire...I…"

"Emma, do you really want me?"

"Yes. I do."

"Are you sure?"

She leaned forward closing the gap between their lips with a gentle kiss. "Yes, I am sure. I want you and everything that comes with that."

Baelfire placed another soft kiss on her lips which gradual turned more passionate. Desire overtook them.

Before she had time to assess what had happened Baelfire was helping her back into her dress. Fastening the final button he pressed a kiss on the base of her neck. "I love you Emma."

She turned her head and gave him another quick kiss on the lips. "I love you to Baelfire."

"You better go before your parents wonder where you are."

As she reached the door she turned around with a mischievous smile on her face. "These are the kind of lessons I want from now on. See you tomorrow."


End file.
